plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 4
King Kong Rats Active Just logged in. I won't be, though.Gotta catch them all!!!!!!! I have Keldeo! (talk) 00:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Come on FB plz! Do what I say in the Talk (FB talk) Dragon City 04:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) But...Activity I will be active every once in a while.No! I can still do this! One last kill...bring pride to my district... (talk) 19:31, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Since superguy is back i think we should give him back chat mod so should i do that?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Rights Sure. I was a Chat Mod. I think I was a rollback. I think. Thanks!Splashing around in mustles, I MUSTLEKARP1 (talk) 13:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Rights ThanksSplashing around in mustles, I MUSTLEKARP1 (talk) 13:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/37344376.jpg Hi are user subpages allowed on this wiki? Just checkin'. BananaGummyBear64 (talk) 04:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) User Subpages Hi are user subpages allowed on this wiki? Just checkin'. BananaGummyBear64 (talk) 04:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you please go on chat at 8:00 pm (am for me) Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 03:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) i took your kind of editing by lowercaseing a zombies word :D.(also btw gimme a cookie) Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) you still owe me a cookie so someone456 can't give you a cookie until you get me a cookie :P Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo hi, do you know how to change the background of a single page? If so, can you change mine to the cattail infobox pic please? BananaGummyBear64 (talk) 06:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cookie FA photo Facebook I Got some Beeshooter and Power Flower Pics Can I Upload it?.....:/ Can we talk please ? I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 09:39, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I need to talk to you. Can you come to the chat please ? I need to talk to you. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 09:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) By WM43: Dragon City 23:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol i made that since he get's lucky edit's on even other wiikkis alot so i made that for the next time --Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) 3 days photo Pics's names We don't need names! We need pics! Stop adding new pics with a fixed name! They're copyright pics! Dragon City 09:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) PvZA request Hey Jack Why did you delete the Lots category? You left no reason behind in the delete log you know. Just because I was the only editor is terrible reason, the page was only hours old. I decided to not instantly undelete it because I want to know your actual reasoning first. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 14:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Suspendion Can you suspend A Zombie for use of foul language? Not Gentile Sonny(your nickame from me :P), we have to talk Like seriously, what? First, you jump straight to VIP might mean Very Important Plant to the fact that it HAS to mean. What if PopCap trolls us by telling us it means something completely different, or nothing at all, and the term VIP Plant is correct? And may I ask why you changed Octuple Circuit to Very Important Plant too?(as a matter of fact, I feel you are forcing a tad bit too much of Adventures on the badges.) Just my rant.(inb4 I am not your father) -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 06:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Grave in PvZ2 Day Streak Chat Please come to the CPW Chat! Techman129 (talk) 03:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) PvZ 2 Day in PvZ2 Could you please highlight http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58892 this thread? It's a poll, and...yeah...that's it...And how do I customize my signature? Btd456Creeper (talk) 00:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You don't need an app to screenshot an iOS device You only need to press the Home button(the one that sends you to the main menu of your device) and the Sleep button(the one that puts the iDevice in sleep mode) at the same time. The frame you screenshotted will be saved as a photo. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). *jetpack sounds* 14:25, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Inactively Ñò, šömėøńē ëłśę błôçkēd thëmšèłfë béfōrē. I fôrgöt whò.Planter Energizer (talk) 06:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You have broken my heart Jack. I blocked myself for 1 second, that being done after you but before . I thought we had something special, that you would remember at least THAT. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). *jetpack sounds* 00:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I brought my present blog back, just wanted to let you know since you played the first. Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:07, October 29, 2013 (UTC) }".}} Fan art Special Hey, I can understand no bold, but as the author I felt that needed emphasis. I feel that's my place if it is on the table here or there. Maybe it doesn't need it. I think it does. May I have that small victory please?